


Aftermath

by RebelOfMyHeart



Category: 2NE1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelOfMyHeart/pseuds/RebelOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minji, a spirit of the forest, reflects on the human race, after the apocalypse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so this fic is short. I just put my views into Minji's character. Inspiration for this fic comes from this:
> 
> http://zenpencils.com/comic/100-carl-sagan-pale-blue-dot/
> 
> and Epik High's Lesson 5.
> 
> I don't own any of the images!
> 
> Originally posted November 17, 2014

It’s a sunny day with clear skies and the sweet, soothing scent of the forest permeating through the air. Minji walks through the forest, bare feet, with crown of pretty wildflowers in her red hair and a chorus of birds singing around her. She took her time, carefully strolling through the forest, humming an ancient tune and appreciating what nature had to offer her. She finally came to edge of the forest, where there is a cliff and a huge drop that offers her the view of the entire valley.

Settling down at the edge of the cliff, the guardian of the forest sat with legs dangling off the edge. She observed from afar one of the last human settlements of the planet, a once ghost town, now occupied by a few survivors. It’s been quite a while since the so-called ‘end of the world’, and those left behind have congregated into little towns. Wind sprites tell of other communities all around the world that have sprung up, created by those who remain. Nevertheless, many of them have started to perish.

Minji couldn’t help but to smirk at how foolish and insignificant the human race has become. The race that once boasted about being on top of the food chain, that had once set out to claim the entire universe and divide it among nations, has now crumbled into almost nothing. Hard to believe that humans once believed themselves above all other creatures.

Of course, they had no one to blame but themselves, or at least a fraction of themselves. So focused on creating intangible numbers, so obsessed with slips of papers and cards of plastic with no depth, that they brought their own species to extinction. Then again, what else do you expect from a race, that from conception, was so entranced by mere chunks of metals?

They exploited their surrounding as well. Oh, how it hurt Minji, when she thought of all her kith and kin that became sick and/or disappeared, caused by the destruction that humans created, in an effort to take what they needed. They didn’t even pay attention to the warning of their own kind, telling them to pay heed to their actions and be careful of how they treat the environment. Of course, all they cared about was how much of a profit they were going to gain.

So, it didn’t surprise her when the Earth was shaken with blood, gore, and hatred. Another war, another period of despair. Humans were the only creatures that Minji had troubled understanding. They claimed to be so intelligent, so humane, yet they never gave another thought as they shot each other or killed each other’s progeny or tortured without mercy or brought each other down with toxic words. Why? Because they differ in beliefs? Because they look different? Because they see a different world? She honestly failed to understand the logic behind all this.

What made the whole situation even more morose is that during that final war, a deadly illness erupted. In fact, this illness is the reason why the human race was cut down so rapidly. Those who survived the illness were all that was left of humanity, and here they are, left in shambles.

Yet all this could have been prevented. Had humans not have this irrational necessity of dominating each other, that final war could have been prevented. Had humans actually care for each other and had released the vaccine for that illness immediately, instead of waiting for ‘the right time to gain more profit’; they wouldn’t be in this state.

Lady Earth had warned all nature spirits that the era of the human race was coming to an end and to not help them. What was happening was out of their hands. Since consequences are necessary for balance, humans must now reap what they have sowed. Though she was a guardian of life, for once, Minji didn’t feel the need to help a dying existence, rather, she was happy to let it happen. Along with time, all the nature guardians that had once faded will reappear, since spirits never die. They will reclaim their land and homes. She honestly couldn’t wait.

Minji leaned back and enjoyed the warmth of the Sun. She held out her hand and let a butterfly perch on her finger. Observing the butterfly land and then flutter away, she wonders how long the settlement in the valley is going to last. A part of her says that they won’t last long. Humans are so dependant of their technology, that without it, they are nothing. As far as she knows, the people left there are depending on something called ‘canned food’ as their main staple diet, and soon it is going to run out. Yet another part of her warned to not underestimate them, since humans are quite resilient.

Leaving humans in the hands of fate, Minji makes her way back into her forest. After all, she is a guardian of the forest and she had duties to attend to.

**Author's Note:**

> The whole fic is kinda depressing, but it holds my view if the world, or at least some part of it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading it.
> 
> With all the love in the world,
> 
> RebelOfMyHeart (Crush1205/Crush0623)


End file.
